The Water Bender and The Fire Prince
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Avalan is a member of the southern water tribe who leaves with her father to fight the fire nation. When an accident occurs, she washes ashore in the fire nation and joins General Iroh and his nephew Zuko in their hunt for the avatar in return for her safety. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was surrounded by the sudden cold as I splashed into the water. It soaked my thick blue clothing. The water, once my closest friend, was now preventing me from breaching the surface, pushing me farther and farther down. I swam desperately, begging my water bending to work, but I was so far down. I could see the Southern Water Tribe's boats above, their wooden bottoms floating above. I could see my father's figure, distorted by the waves and the steadily gaining distance between them.

A fire nation ship had come out of nowhere, and despite being one of the strongest water benders in the southern pole, a single blast of fire had me plummeting into the treacherous depths of the ocean. I let out a gasp, inhaling only water, attempting to gain even the slightest amount of air in my lungs. I willed my arms to work, pushing upwards, but nothing happened. My heavy winter cloak was betraying me, coaxing me downwards into the inky abyss. I watched my father jump in after me, but even with open eyes, he couldn't see this far down through the murky water. I tried to shout, getting yet another mouthful of salty water.

Slowly, my eyes began to shut, and I let the cold and the water lull me to sleep.

* * *

I dreamt of my family. My brave beautiful mother, who had died protecting me and my younger sister from the fire nation two years ago, by claiming to be the last water bender in the south pole. My father, who was leading a navy into the head of a fire nation attack.

Then my two younger siblings, Sokka and Katara. I was going to miss them growing up. I thought I might get to see my sister get engaged, see Sokka ask for someone's hand. I thought I was going to be a mother, an aunt, and a grandmother. I thought I might get to see the earth kingdoms, the northern water tribe, maybe even an air temple. All of that was cut short by the cold heartless army of the Firelord; by people who only wanted world dominance.

I didn't want to die yet. I could sense the moon and the ocean spirit watching me and I sent them a quiet prayer in my dream, asking them to spare me, so I could get back to her family.

They answered.

* * *

I shot up, nearly knocking heads with a man. I dug my fingers into the soft blankets around me and snapped my head around quickly. "Where am I?"

"Stay calm my dear. You have washed ashore. You are in my home."

My gaze turned to the pot-bellied greying man next to me. He seemed concerned, but my gaze snapped to his clothing.

"Fire nation!" I hissed, standing up, only to immediately regret it as my head swam and my knees buckled. The man hustled across the room and grabbed my arm, trying to get me to sit back down.

"No! Let go of me!" I flicked my free arm, bringing water up and over my head and using it to snap him in the face, leaving a red mark.

He didn't attempt to fight back as I backed up into the corner of the room. The man was blocking the door.

"My dear, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Iroh."

"I know you, you're that war general!"

I held the water whip in front of me, trying to appear threating

"My dear, do you believe in the spirits?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

Iroh sat in a chair next to the end of the bed I had been asleep in. If he was fire nation, why wasn't I in jail?

"I was meditating about a week ago on my nephew's ship when I came into contact with the water and moon spirits. They told me about a girl, a member of the water tribes, who would soon wash ashore in my country town. They wanted me to help her. Keep her safe and protected."

I let the water slowly fall. "I sent a prayer to them, to spare my life."

Iroh smiled. "I guess we are meant to be friends."

I looked at him cautiously. "My name is Avalan."

Iroh frowned. "The name gives you away as water tribe. If you are to hide as a fire nation, you will need a new name," He scanned me. "Enyo."

I raised an eyebrow. "The spirit of embers?"

"You know your spirits. I'll give you a deal. I'll hide you as my goddaughter, and you will have to sail with my nephew and I on our hunt for the avatar. When my nephew succeeds, I promise you, I will return you to the water tribe? Do we have an agreement Avalan?"

I thought quickly. This man could be my only chance at survival. I nodded. "I think you mean Enyo."


	2. Chapter2

Zuko was one of the most volatile people Enyo had ever met. One second he's cheerful, and the next he's moody, much like the fire bending he uses. General Iroh took her aboard his nephew's ship. The story they had both agreed on was that some old friends of his had died and that she was his god-daughter. The blue eyes were the hardest thing to explain. Blue eyes were very rare in the fire nation, and Iroh ended up telling a tall tale about spirits and sorts. The soldiers just dismissed it as Iroh babbling and left it be.

Enyo heaved out a sigh, staring over the edge of the ship, down at the water. She could feel the tension in her arms, the intense longing to be with the water again, to bend it and shape it; to let the power flow. Enyo clenched her hands into fists, letting the urge flow away. There were soldiers everywhere on this ship. She couldn't dare risk being captured by the fire nation, she had already gained secrets from being here. Secrets they could use to defeat the fire nation in the war.

A shadow covered her body and Enyo twisted in the rough fire nation garments. Zuko stood, staring down at her, his intense amber eyes watching her. "My uncle was wondering if you wanted a game of Pai Sho?"

Enyo raised an eyebrow. "Playing messenger boy?"

He scowled. "Just go play that silly game with him. Keep him occupied."

She rolled my eyes. "It wouldn't kill you to respect your uncle. He's a good man."

Before Zuko could respond, she walked off, trying not to appear uncomfortable in the clothing. The fire nation fabric was rough on her skin. Enyo had to wear the constant red and grey armour to protect from the occasional attack, and it was heavy. How did they manage to even bend in this stuff?

She swallowed nervously, before entering the room. None of the men acknowledged her, continuing on their work, directing the ship towards the south pole.

"Enyo! Dear! Did Zuko send you in for Pai Sho?"

"Yes, Iroh." Enyo let out a low bow, before crossing her legs and sitting across from him. He smiled at her, placing down his lotus tile.

Enyo smiled back, before placing down the next tile in the sequence. Iroh had been spending his time on this ship on Zuko's fruitless search for the avatar initiating her as a member of the order of the white lotus.

It was starting to chill off as we headed farther and farther south. She could feel every bone in her body itching to go back home, but it was too dangerous, and Enyo couldn't risk drawing them to her home, not where Katara and Sokka were.

"Uncle! Look!"

Both of them turned our gazes away from the Pai Sho game, and stared out the front window at the glowing beam of light that was emitting from the snowy white landscape.

"It's a signal! The avatar must be here!"

Iroh looked at her and shrugged. Enyo made a face in return, making him smile.

"The southern water tribe has been hiding him all along!"

Enyo froze, making eye contact with Iroh, who shook his head sternly.

"The southern water tribe has no more benders! This will be easy!"

Enyo couldn't help it. She stood. "What makes you think that the southern water tribe is hiding him? He might not even be close to it. The beam of light came from over there," She pointed out the glass window. "That's not even close to the southern water tribe."

Her eyes widened. She had messed up. She shouldn't have said that.

"How do you know where the southern water tribe is?" Zuko demanded.

She shrugged. "My mum told me."

"Really?" Zuko said. "Then point it out."

Enyo made eye contact with Iroh, before glaring back at Zuko. "No."

"Why not? Are you a traitor?"

She let out a loose chuckle as the guards began to tense up. Iroh sighed. She clenched her fist, slowly rocking the water underneath the boat.

"No. I just figured you'd be smart enough to find it on your own since the map on the wall has it marked down."

Iroh let out a shaky sigh of relief. Enyo smiled cheekily at Zuko as his eyes narrowed. He shoved past her to the map and she sat across from Iroh once more. Iroh looked across the table at Enyo and shook his head disapprovingly.

Iroh leaned in close and whispered. "You mustn't antagonize him so much. He is struggling."

Enyo shrugged, hiding a smirk as she glanced over at Zuko. "It's too easy."

"Head a course for the light."

Enyo ran her hand over the scratchy fabric, turning back to the game, and placing the lotus tile in the dead center. The sun was beginning to set on the water, casting orange sunbeams dancing across. The sky was echoing, allowing the stars to begin glimmering in search of spirits. Enyo inhaled, and stood. She could sense her family from far away. All she would have to do it sneak off the ship in the middle of the night.

She made eye-contact with Iroh and turned pink. It was as if the old man could read her mind, he knew exactly what she was planning. He shook his head and she sighed. Not today.

~~~

Enyo leaned on the edge of the ship, watching the snowy icebergs drift by. There was nothing there except ice, and they were headed directly en route to the southern water tribe. Enyo thrummed with nervousness. She didn't want to stay. She wanted to go home.

Enyo shuddered. The night sky was dark, and the moon spirit was glimmering, moving in an infinite dance with the ocean spirit. She danced her fingers along the railing, only looking up when a flare flew upwards. Enyo froze. That flare was directly east of her home.

Zuko came rushing out of the bedroom area. He skidded to a stop behind Enyo. "The avatar is here," He breathed. "He is in the southern water tribe."

Enyo shook her head. She didn't know if she wanted to risk Zuko's wraith. "You are full of it." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" He snapped.

"Oh, nothing." Enyo smiled at him, baring her teeth. The fire prince was responsible for the death of every water bender in the south, except her, and her sister. He exhaled, small flames curling out of his fists. The ship veered left rapidly and began moving faster. The water was parting in smooth waves, letting the ship glide through.

The tribe soon came into view. It appeared as though it had shrunk immensely. She felt guilt coursing through her. Since she and the other warriors left, there had been evident destruction. She clenched the edge of the railing tightly. Would they even recognize her? It had been a year since she had left with her tribe and six months since she had unintentionally joined the fire nation. She shuddered. What would her siblings think? Her father? If he was even here.

"If you were a fire bender, I think you would've burnt the ship to smithereens."

Enyo turned to glare at Zuko. "You should watch your mouth. I may not be a fire bender, but I can still use a sword."

"What's your problem with the southern water tribe? You act as though they have hurt you personally."

Enyo froze, thinking quickly. "One of their soldiers personally killed my mother. So yes, I'm a bit angry."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

The boat hit the iceberg and it rocked, Zuko stumbled, hitting Enyo. She pushed him off of her and stalked off. She scooped up the metal helmet and pulled it over her head, covering her dark hair and blue eyes. She glared out the narrow eyeholes. She just had to disguise herself.

Enyo inhaled, pulling out the sword that was sheathed in her belt. She just had to make it through this.


End file.
